bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Brawlers
The Battle Brawlers are a team mainly led by Dan Kuso, but are now being led by Shun Kazami (temporarily). They were the ones who created the rules for Bakugan on Earth. They were also the team that went up against Masquerade's minions and that put them up against some of the top brawlers in the world. Later, they became the only humans other than Masquerade to go to the Doom Dimension where they fought the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. In each of their respective brawls their Bakugan evolved meaning each of them has an evolved Guardian Bakugan. After Naga sent his forces to earth, the Brawlers all took down one Hybrid Bakugan each, with help from other brawlers. They eventually earned high spots in the online rankings, making them very famous, especially after defeating the Doom Beings and returning peace to Earth and Vestroia. The Battle Brawlers is now the name of a team in the New Generation Bakugan Battle Tournament. The team generally consists of Dan, Shun and Marucho with differing people serving as active members at different times. 81.jpg|Marucho Marukura and the Preyas Brothers 82.jpg|Julie Makimoto and Gorem 80.jpg|Shun Kazami and Skyress 79.jpg|Alice Gehabich and Hydranoid bakugan.jpg|The Bakugan Battle Brawlers 029.PNG|Master Ingram, Hylash, Shadow Wing and Shun Patryk Jan Cesarz Patryciusz.jpg|Shun and Hawktor Patryk Jan cesarz HaosWolf 100.jpg|Shun and Taylean Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Marucho and Tristar Abc.jpg|Dan with Titanium Dragonoid C8498d31ffe7f71db66aa6d16eb08b13 1264437445.jpg|Dan and Runo Story Season 1 The Battle Brawlers were originally seperated and were only able to commuicate through the internet. However, once Masquerade was becoming a major threat, they all came together to battle him and the Top Ranked Brawlers. They started searching for the Infinity Core, where they met Joe and he became a member after proving he wasn't working for Masquerade . After their battle with the Top Ranked Brawlers, Alice, Shun, and Julie decided to stay together, in case Masquerade showed up. After the final brawl with Masquerade, the Battle Brawlers split up, going back to their homes. Meanwhile, Alice disappeared because she discovered that she was Masquerade. Dan, Runo, and Marucho soon got Shun and Julie to go to Vestroia and help defeat Naga and his Doom Beings . After arriving, they find out its a trap and they have no way to get home. After finding a way back, they eached teamed up with a minor Battle Brawler to defeat one of the Hybrids. They were eventually able to defeat Naga and Hal-G and saved Earth and Vestroia. Each of the brawlers said goodbye to their Bakugan, before they went to New Vestroia. [[Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia|Season 2: New Vestroia]] The Brawlers (Dan, Shun and Marucho) return to New Vestroia and discover that it has been colonized by an alien race called Vestals, who are unaware that the Bakugan are intelligent beings. Three Vestals: Mira , Ace and Baron , however, know the truth and form the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance. While battling against the evil Vexos , the Brawlers destroy each of the three Dimension Controllers that keep the Bakugan in their ball form, liberating New Vestroia. The Resistance part but reunite six months later when they discover that King Zenoheld of Vestal has attacked the Six Ancient Warriors in an attempt to steal the Attribute Energies. In desperation, the Ancient Warriors give the Resistance Bakugan their attribute energies to protect them from Zenoheld who has had a machine built to wipe out all Bakugan, the Bakugan Termination System, but needs the energies to power it. After losing half the energies, the Brawlers decided to attack instead, engaging a temporary alliance with Spectra Phantom, the former leader of the Vexos, along with his sidekick Gus Grav. However, the remaining energies are taken and the Brawlers rush to New Vestroia to evacuate all the Bakugan. Drago, however, refuses to give up and manages to destroy the BT System and evolves again into Helix Dragonoid . Things quiet down until Spectra resurfaces again to battle Dan and when he loses, he concedes that Dan is number one and joins the Brawlers, returning to his original persona, Keith Clay. Keith reveals that Zenoheld is working on a powerful weapon called the Alternative System and helps construct Battle Gear for Drago. Meanwhile, the Vexos begins crumbling from within as both Volt and Lync decide to leave, feeling that Zenoheld and his son Hydron have finally gone too far but are quickly disposed of by Prince Hydron . In the final battle, the Brawlers with Gus, who joins as their newest member, manage to destroy the Alternative and the Resistance go their separate ways. [[Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders|Season 3: Gundalian Invaders]] After defeating Zenoheld, the Brawlers return to Earth and with the help of newcomer Ren, they set up Bakugan Interspace. However, Ren is not all that he seems to be and reveals that he is an alien in need of help, saying that his planet Gundalia, is under attack by Neathia . Shun is not convinced and discovers, that Ren is lying once Princess Fabia showed and proved Ren's story wrong. The Brawlers agree to help Fabia and head to Neathia to help fight off the Gundalians. Meanwhile, Ren begins showing signs of distrust for Barodius (Gundalia's Tyrannical Emperor) and eventually defects to rejoin the Brawlers. Unfortunately, Jake is captured by Kazarina (Gundalia's leading Bakugan biologist) and brainwashed, so the Brawlers head to Gundalia to rescue him along with Ren's imprisoned team mates(who were imprisoned for faliure), joined by Nurzak (a former advisor to Barodious, who turned against him when he saw he would lead Gundalia to ruin) and Mason Brown(a team mate who had escaped imprisonment, who have also sided with Neathia. Once they do, the Twelve Orders mount a final attack on Neathia. The Brawlers rush back in time to defend the planet while Dan and Barodius engage in their final battle. Ren and Mason's team mates Jesse Glenn, Lena Isis and Zenet Sirone are freed from their brainwashed state after Kazarina's demise. Linehalt uses his Forbidden Powers to restore the war torn Neathia, while Barodius and Dharak are destroyed by an overload of power from the Sacred Orb (which they tried to take anyway, despite Dan and Drago defeating them), which grants Drago new powers and evolves him into Titanium Dragonoid and granting him the status of ruler over all Bakugan. [[Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge|Season 4: Mechtanium Surge]] The Brawlers' reign as number one in Bakugan Interspace is threatened by two new powerful teams: Team Anubias and Team Sellon . To make matters worse, Dan and Drago continuously suffer from visions courtesy of the Sacred Orb, which causes them to lose all sorts of fans when Drago loses control in battle several times, threatening the lives of all the children in Interspace. Shun and Marucho find themselves unable to help as Dan is keeping everything to himself. When Dan loses control once again and nearly kills Anubias in battle, all of Dan's fans abandon him and he leaves for New Vestroia to train. Shun, meanwhile, takes the reigns of leader of the Battle Brawlers and charges himself with the task, of returning the Brawlers to their former glory. Members Humans * Dan Kuso - The former leader. He uses Pyrus Bakugan and his Guardian Bakugan is Drago. * Choji 'Marucho' Marukura - A rich kid who uses Aquos Bakugan and his Guardian Bakugan are Preyas, Preyas Angelo/Diablo, Minx Elfin, Akwimos and Trister * Shun Kazami - A ninja who's mother fell into a coma. He uses Ventus and his Guardian Bakugan are Storm Skyress, Master Ingram, Hawktor and Taylean. Shun takes on the position of leader when Dan and Drago disappear in Mechtanium Surge. * Runo Misaki - A girl whose parents own their own cafe. She uses Haos and her Guardian Bakugan is Blade Tigrerra. * Julie Makimoto - Dan's "Number One Fan". She uses Subterra and her Guardian Bakugan is Hammer Gorem. * Alice Gehabich - The grandaughter of a famous scientist and used to be Masquerade. She uses Darkus and her Guardian Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. * Joe Brown - The Battle Brawlers' Webmaster. His Guardian Bakugan was Wavern. * Jake Vallory - Dan's new friend who's one of the newest members of the Brawlers. His Guardian Bakugan was Subterra Coredem. Vestals * Mira Clay - The leader of the Bakugan Resistance and Keith's sister. She uses Subterra Bakugan and her Guardian is Magma Wilda. * Ace Grit - A member of the Resistance. He uses Darkus Bakugan and his Guardian is Knight Percival. * Baron Leltoy - A boy who is part of the Resistance. He uses Haos Bakugan and his Guardian is Saint Nemus. * Spectra Phantom/Keith Clay - A former member of the Vexos and Mira's older brother. He uses Pyrus Bakugan and his guardian is Helios MK2 and assumes his Spectra identity when battling. He returns in Mechtanium Surge as the new Darkus Brawler and is partnered with Darkus Infinity Helios . Neathians * Fabia Sheen - A Neathian girl who's one of the newest members of the Brawlers . She is the Princess of Neathia and the younger sister of Queen Serena . She uses Haos Bakugan and her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Aranaut. * Rafe - The new Haos Brawler in Mechtanium Surge. Rafe is a Neathian likely sent to train with Dan as a part of the new alliance with Neathia. His partner is Haos Wolfurio. Gundalians *Ren Krawler - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. He was a member until Fabia and Shun exposed his true intentions but he returns to the Brawlers after realizing that they are his true friends. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Linehalt. *Paige - A female Gundalian and the new Subterra Brawler in Mechtanium Surge. She was likely sent to train with Dan as a part of the new alliance with Gundalia. Her partner is Subterra Boulderon . Secondary Members Humans *Klaus Von Hertzon - Is a Descendant of German nobility was once the Second Ranked player in the world. His Bakugan is a Aquos Sirenoid. *Chan Lee - Is a Kung-Fu artist from China who was once the 3rd ranked player in the world. Her Guardian Bakugan is a Pyrus Fortress. *Julio Santana - He was once the 4th Ranked player in the World. His Bakugan is a Haos Tentaclear, and he lives in Spain. *Komba O'Charlie - Was the 5th ranked player in the World. His Bakugan is a Ventus Harpus, and he is from Kenya. *Billy Gilbert Is Julie's Best Friend. He is from the United States. He was once the 10th Ranked player in the world. His Bakugan is a Subterra Cycloid. *Bakugan Video Game Main Character: although Non-Canon he defeats all the Brawlers and reaches Number 1 and Dan makes him an official member. His Bakugan is Leonidas. *Marduk: also Non-Canon he defeates the Battle Brawlers exept the player. His bakugan is Vladitor. *Katie: Abother Non-Canon character form the Bakugan Evo Manga. Her Bakugan is Mecha Chamelia. Vestals * Gus Grav - A former member of the Vexos and Spectra's sidekick who joined the Brawlers after they destroyed the Alternative. He uses Subterra Bakugan and his Guardian is Rex Vulcan. Neathians *Serena Sheen - The Queen of Neathia and Fabia's sister. *Elright - The captain of the Neathian forces and a Haos Brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Haos Raptorix *Linus Claude - A Pyrus Castle Knight whose Guardian Bakugan was Pyrus Neo Ziperator, and now his Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Rubanoid. Gundalians *Nurzak - The ex-Subterra member of the Twelve Orders. He betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers along with Mason. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Sabator. *Mason Brown - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. He betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers along with Nurzak. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Avior. *Jesse Glenn - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. He recently betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers. His Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Plitheon. *Lena Isis - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. She recently betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers. Her Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Phosphos. *Zenet Surrow - A Gundalian spy who worked for the Twelve Orders. She recently betrayed the Twelve Orders and joined the Brawlers. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Contestir. Trivia *There are only three battle brawlers from the original series, that are still in the group﻿﻿: Dan, Shun and Marucho. *Excluding Dan, Shun and Marucho, Julie is the only other member of the original Brawlers to appear in the most seasons. *In the first video game, Dan was the first Battle Brawler defeated by Marduk. *Looks like in the new season, they must choose between being champions or being heroes. Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge